Display pendants worn around the neck with a necklace and novelty face masks are well known in the prior art. Face masks are worn by adults and children when attending Halloween parties, masquerade parties, character role play, or for simple practical jokes or in play. They are worn whenever an individual desires a novelty disguise or appearance. The fun of wearing a novelty face mask is often in the effect it has on the viewers of the mask, their expression of surprise, shock, horror, etc.
One such face mask fits over the head of a wearer and contains batteries, an on/off switch, sound generation circuitry and a small speaker. Various sounds are generated using this arrangement. Other such face masks have light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are located as pupils within artificial or plastic eyes of the face mask which eyes, when the electrical circuit is completed, will either display constant red lights or, alternatively, the pupils can blink the red light on and off if a timer is connected in series to the light emitting diodes.
However, the face masks having LEDs located in the area of the eyes interfere with the vision of a wearer of the mask unless the LEDs located as pupils within artificial or plastic eyes of the face mask are located in one position through the face mask and holes for the wearer of the mask to see through are located in another position through the face mask. In the latter case the visual impression is lessened by having eye holes for vision by the mask wearer and different eye holes for the LEDs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a novelty face mask where the visual effect of lit LEDs as eyes of the mask is in the same position as the holes through which the wearer sees, yet the wearer's vision is not blocked at all by the LEDs. There is also a need in the art for a display pendant that creates the effect of a light inside the body of the wearer of the pendant.